Gremlin
'''Penelope Teng', also known as Gremlin, is an agent in the Department of Bad Slash. She is written by PoorCynic. Appearance Gremlin stands at about 5' 2". She has brown eyes and is of mixed Chinese descent. She had a jawline-length bobbed haircut upon first joining the PPC. After an accident with a firebender, Gremlin decided to keep her hair shaved on the sides and slightly longer on top. She has multiple tattoos, which include two crimson lightning bolts on either side of her navel, storm clouds on her shoulders and across her upper back, and a stylized DNA strand on her neck (the latter two of which she acquired after joining the PPC). She favors comfortable black or dark-colored clothing and makeup. Additional images of Gremlin may be found here. Personality Harsh, a bit crude, and somewhat flexible in terms of morality, Gremlin is a reformed criminal trying to do right. As a result of this, she tends to have a soft spot for most of the villains of any given continuum. Gremlin is a thrill seeker — she was a gang member for the sheer rush rather than any monetary reward. She never backs down from a mission, no matter how brain-breakingly foul it might be. That being said, she typically does not act with reckless abandon when confronted with an issue. The stealthy approach has always been her preference, and her abilities in this area are quite advanced. Gremlin is a bit of a party girl and loves hanging out in in huge social settings. She also likes electronica, cartoon shows, flirting with people, and unhealthy foods. Special Abilities Gremlin has the ability to manipulate the electrical energy in powered machines. The level of manipulation depends on the effort she puts into it. For example, turning a light on and off requires a thought and a gesture. Causing a machine to short out or catastrophically fail requires a great amount of mental force. Something extremely complex, such as hacking a computer from across a room, requires intense and unbroken concentration. Any further applications for her powers have not yet been revealed. Agent History Penelope Teng grew up in a mixed race family (Chinese father, white mother) in a relatively well-to-do borough of Gotham City in the DCAU. After discovering her genetic abilities at the age of fifteen, she decided to put them to use by joining a small super-powered street gang. She acted as the gang's infiltration expert by using her powers to short out automated door locks and security cameras. It was this skill-set that led her to pick the pseudonym Gremlin. This lifestyle lasted until her gang ran afoul of the Batman. In her attempt to escape, she fell into a plothole and almost ended up the victim of a Mary Sue vigilante. Fortunately, she was rescued at the last minute by the Assassins sent to get rid of the Sue. She was assigned to the Bad Slash department to work with Agent Xericka. Although their personalities clashed (and continue to do so), they were able to form a strong partnership and have completed multiple missions together. In May 2011, the two agents helped defend the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction from an invasion of Mary Sues. Gremlin was awarded the Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi (GCMG) for her assistance. In 2016, Gremlin took part in the third and fourth seasons of the PPC Hunger Games. She placed 22nd and and fourth, respectively. Somehow, she was also able to keep her quote-enscribed hatchet from the fourth games. General Timeline 2010 * May - Fell through plothole into Mary Sue story; was rescued and recruited by the agents sent to neutralize the Sue * June - Assigned to the Department of Bad Slash; became partners with Xericka ** "Pervert from the Machine" ** "Two to Make Squicky" * August ** "Mommy Dearest" * October ** "Learn to Love Yourself" * December - Involved in a fracas during the PPC holiday party 2011 * February ** "I Sing Whenever I Sing" * May - Assisted with defense of IAHF from invading Mary Sues and author-wraiths * Late May - Helped rescue Aiden from an Avatarverse Mpreg ** "The One with Zuko's Baby" * June ** "Of Hairy Situations" (interlude) 2012 * Joined Team Blast Hardcheese in the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League ** Recruitment story ** "Physical Therapy vs. Blast Hardcheese" 2013 * September ** "FNGs and Vets" (interlude) 2015 * Mid-year ** "Firestarter" (interlude) 2016 * January ** Took part in the Third PPC Hunger Games; came in 22nd * September ** Took part in the Fourth PPC Hunger Games; came in fourth ** "When the Game Ends" (interlude) ** "Closing the Chapter" (interlude) Mission Reports Home: Video Game Division Partnered with Xericka * "Pervert from the Machine" (Halo) ** Xericka and Gremlin take a quick jaunt into the Haloverse to break up a Spartan threesome. * "Two to Make Squicky" (Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Bad cookies and even worse biology await Xericka and Gremlin when Vanilla tries to give Tails a hands-on lesson in the birds and the bees. * "Mommy Dearest" (Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Xericka and Gremlin must deal with mad scientists, mother-daughter love, and inadvertent groping during their latest mission. * "Learn to Love Yourself" (Teen Titans) ** Xericka and Gremlin argue about the concept of narcissism while breaking up a little moment between two Starfires. * "I Sing Whenever I Sing" (Teen Titans) ** Eyes will roll and heads will ache when Xericka and Gremlin are assigned a fluffy Teen Titans songfic. * "The One with Zuko's Baby" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Xericka and Gremlin are sent to take care of some Mpreg shenanigans in the Airbenderverse. Things don't go as smoothly as planned, however... * "Of Hairy Situations" (interlude) ** After a mission mishap leaves Gremlin with a wound to her self-esteem, she goes into a sulk — much to the chagrin of a certain Nobody. * "FNGs and Vets" (interlude) ** Danny Richardson sets straight a group of new PPC recruits. * "Firestarter" (interlude) ** Gremlin and Gall enjoy a little downtime as they watch Aiden for an afternoon. Everything is fine and nothing goes wrong, of course. Absolutely nothing. * "When the Game Ends" (interlude) ** Some bad feelings bubble up in Gremlin following the end of the PPC Hunger Games. * "Closing the Chapter" (interlude) ** Gremlin gets some feelings off her chest after meeting Agent Library in the Cafeteria. AU Stories *"Five Stages" (interlude) **Five short AU stories in which agents attempt to cope with grief and loss. MSTs * "Hold the Calamari, Please" (Teen Titans, NSFW) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash